


Broken hearted

by myhead_myuniverse



Category: The Musketeers (2014), The Musketeers (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Aramis, Hurt d'Artagnan, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhead_myuniverse/pseuds/myhead_myuniverse
Summary: Chapter 1:Something is happening between Aramis and D'Artagnan. At least D'Artagnan thought it was something, until he heard Aramis say otherwise.He can't look at him, not after what he said but when Aramis' life is in his hand D'Artagnan needs to get himself together for the man he loves.Chapter 2:Of course it was going to happen, knowing Aramis' luck. He should have seen it coming, should have protected him better. But right now, they just have to make it in time before D'Artagnan pays for something he never did.





	1. Broken hearted

**_ Broken hearted _ **

He fell on his knees. He couldn’t bear the pain anymore.

It took all the strength he had to walk from the musketeer garrison to the Bonacieux’s house before his legs gave out. The weight on his shoulders was crushing his lungs, keeping the air out. It felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest. He got shot, hit and stabbed, but he never felt that much pain.

He wished it could be easy. That he could ask someone to stitch him up but he couldn’t, it wasn’t that kind of wound, not the one you can heal with sleep and water.

He wanted to scream, punch or run but he couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe as he stayed sat down on the floor of his room.

    - D’Artagnan! _He heard Constance scream through the door._

“Go away”. He wanted to answer but the words caught in his throat with a sob. He heard the door open and saw his friend running to him.

    - It is fine D’Artagnan, it is going to be fine.

She took his shaking body in her arms and let him sob against her shoulder. They stayed like that both sat on the floor. D’Artagnan clinging to her until he stopped crying and trembling.

She laid him in his bed and kissed his forehead, stroking his cheek. She didn’t talk, didn’t say a word but looked at him, hands soothingly stroking his hair. After all this time, she had gotten to know him, know when to push and when to stand back, giving him some time. She had never seen him like this, in such a panicked, broken state.

    - You should get some rest, _she said tucking him in._

He nodded, eyes already clenched shut. She kissed his head one last time before getting up to leave.

    - Constance? _He said, voice still raw from crying too much._

    - Yes D’Artagnan? _She smiled at him._

    - Thank you

She nodded.

    - I am always here for you, _she said._

He lifted the corner of his mouth in attempt to smile. She closed the door behind her letting out a breath she didn’t know she held in. What could have happened, so terrible that made his favorite musketeer fall apart?

She came back to his room a few moments later only to see him still lying down, looking at the ceiling.  He turned to her, startled by the creaking of the door. She wanted to say something but the soft knock on the door made them both jump.

    - Madame Bonacieux? _The man asked._

Aramis. Her friend tensed.

    - Do not let him in, _D’Artagnan plead._ I cannot… I cannot see him right now.

His voice sounded so broken she almost ran to him, but the anger took over as she walked toward the front door. She opened it and stepped out before closing it behind her. Once she knew D’Artagnan couldn’t hear them she pushed the man in front of her as hard as she could.

    - What did you do to him? _She whispered/yelled_ _._

He stumbled a few step back, surprise by her sudden behavior.

    - Madame, I do not…

    - Do not dare lie to me Aramis! _She said angrily._

    - I would never Madame… I came to see D’Artagnan as he never came to the meeting this morning.

She looked at him confused.

    - He did, _she answered,_ but he came back, shaking and sobbing. I had never seen him so broken Aramis.

He was thinking, thinking of what D’Artagnan could have seen or… Heard.

He made a few steps toward the house but Constance stopped him, hand flat on his chest.

    - I need to see him Constance, _he panicked._

    - No, _she simply said._

    - But…

    - I said no, _she said once more,_ he needs some rest.

He groaned.

    - Tell him… tell him I apologize for what I said… Tell him I would not ever mean that…

He looked down and Constance almost pitied him. He putted his hat back on and left. She watched him disappear before walking back to her house.

*******************************************

His own voice startled him.

    - Do not let him in. I cannot… I cannot see him right now.

She turned around and left the room just as another sob escaped his lips. He laid down, eyes to the ceiling. He could remember it clearly, remember him, remember them. He remembered one night, one that stuck in his head.

“They were both lying on Aramis’ bed. Naked body pressed against each other. The older man was on his back, D’Artagnan practically lying on top of him, his head on his chest, their legs intertwined together as Aramis’ arms were wrapped around him. He felt good, like he belonged there.

    - What are we doing? _D’Artagnan whispered against his skin._

The Spaniard’s eyes opened with a smile.

    - What do you mean? _He said stroking his hair._

    - I know… I know it should not and I should not ask but does it means something? _His hand trailed down Aramis’ chest to lay flat on his stomach._

He could feel him chuckle.

    - Are you falling for me D’Artagnan?

    - Maybe I am, _he simply said._

    - Great… I will not be the only one then.

Their lips met, smile against the other’s.”

He let a smile tug his lips through his tears, but this memory was easily shattered as he came back to reality.

*************************************************

*Flashback*

He could hear them before he could see them.

    - You look happy, _Athos said._

D’Artagnan smiled at the question and decided to stay hidden listening to Aramis’ answer.

    - I am, _he smiled,_ is that a crime?

    - No. But you look happier than usual. _He waited a little._ What happened?

    - What makes you think something special happened?

    - I know you.

Aramis chuckled at that.

    - Look at him, _Porthos said walking up to them,_ he met someone.

    - Porthos… Aramis always met someone, _he smiled._

    - She must be great, _Porthos laughed._

    - He is, _Aramis admitted_

Even if he couldn’t see their faces he could easily picture the scene in front of him.

    - Wow, _Porthos said._ So… The real question is; is he a great toy or a great lover?

Straight to the point, like always. His breath caught up in his throat but his smile never left his face.

    - I would never Porthos, _he smiled._

    - We know you Aramis, _Athos said more seriously,_ you can tell us without fear.

    - I think…

His voice wavered a little and D’Artagnan could picture his conflicted face. He lost his smile. Why was Aramis thinking about it for so long?

    - I think, he looks good in my bed.

He stumbled a few steps back, he needed to get away. His vision became a blur as he couldn’t keep his tears from falling. He couldn’t breathe, like his lungs were crushed, just like his heart.

*End of flashback*

*************************************************

Anger took over as he wiped his last tear with the back of his hand. He will not let Aramis play with him like this. He putted his uniform back on, buckling his belt around his waist with his weapons.

    - What are you doing? _Constance asked confused._

    - Treville has a mission for us…

    - D’Artagnan!

She called after him but he was already gone. She sighed, what was she going to do with them?

*************************************************

Porthos greeted him as soon as he passed the door. Arm wrapped around his shoulder, smile large on his face.

    - D’Artagnan! We were waiting for you, _he said directing him to Treville’s office._

He was prepared for it but when he saw Aramis’ sad eyes looking back as him, it was like someone had hit him in the stomach.

He received confused looks from Athos and the captain but he only assumed that Aramis had told them he wouldn’t come for some reasons. He just smiled hoping they wouldn’t ask questions he didn’t have answers for.

    - I apologize for my lateness captain, Madame Bonacieux required my help this morning, _he lied._

He nodded to him as they each took their place around Treville’s office.

Aramis could barely concentrate on his speech as his eyes stopped on the man beside him. He was resisting the urge to reach out to him, to touch his skin and take his hand. He wanted to take him in his arms, feel D’Artagnan’s tight around him and feel his breath on his neck. He wanted to press his lips against every inch of the skin he could see from where he was standing and most of all he wanted their body pressed together as he apologized for every horrible things he said. But he stood there looking at the smile glued to his lips, a smile he knew the man was trying hard to keep up.

They left a few hours later. The mission was easy, without much of a fight and the younger musketeer was happy because it helped him stay away from Aramis without attracting suspicions from others.

**************************************************

A few days had passed but the feeling in his chest was still there, still hurting like hell.

They were eating, the four of them, when Athos got enough of it.

    - Alright, what is happening Aramis? Only a few days ago you were glowing with happiness and now you do not even eat or sleep…

    - What did that boy do to you? _Porthos said._

His eyes met D’Artagnan’s and he remembered the day when he could see love in those, but it was now long gone.

    - I lost him, _he breathed out._

It fell silent for a couple of seconds.

    - But it never mattered that much with anyone else did it? _Porthos asked._

He just shrugged drinking the rest of his glass of wine.

    - You lied to us did you not? _Athos said shaking his head._

    - What? _He replied confused._

Athos smirked.

    - You told us he was your toy…

His eyes clenched shut as he let his head fall forward. Yes, he did say that like the idiot he is.

    - But you are in love with him aren’t you? _He continued._

    - I am…

He said without looking at the man in front of him unable to face the look of disgust looking back at him.

    - Maybe you should not have told him he was the toy then…

He opened his eyes. It was the first time in weeks that he heard this voice toward him and even if it wasn’t to say something nice he almost cried at the feeling building in his chest. He lifted his teary eyes up to the younger musketeer.

    - Everyone I love dies or something horrible happens to them, _he said thinking of Adele._

    - It is not your fault, _Porthos tried._

    - Yes it is, _he sighed shaking his head,_ of course it is…

His hands came in his hair tugging softly.

    - But they could not get to him if he did not mean anything to me right? _He chuckled heartlessly._ I could not even convince myself.

    - Maybe you convinced him. _He said softly before getting up._

He watched him leave, breaking his heart all over again.

    - What just happened? _Porthos whispered to Athos._

He got up and left, he needed some time alone, not with his friend pitying him.

**********************************************                       

    - They got Aramis, _Athos told him as he tied up his shirt._

    - What?! _The younger one panicked._

    - He went on a mission alone, _Porthos explained,_ he found more opponent that he was supposed to. They threaten to kill him if we don’t give them what they want.

    - We are the rescue mission.

They found the place easily.

Athos looked at them from where he was hiding. He nodded at them, giving the signal to shoot. It was easy, well, easier than he thought it would be. He was the first one to make his way to the house. His eyes looked for Aramis but he couldn’t see anything through the smoke.

    - D’Artagnan, _he heard a small whisper._

His eyes had to get use to all the smoke before he could see the familiar shape sat against the wall. He ran to him but the closer he got, the worrier he grew as he could define his pale face. After what felt like eternity, he reached the man. He crouched in front of him, grabbing the man by his shoulder.

    - Hey Aramis, are you okay? _He said._

    - D’Art… D’Artagnan, _he moaned._

Both his hands were clutched against his side and D’Artagnan could see blood dripping between his fingers.

    - No, no, no, no, _he panicked._

They had Aramis whenever they were stabbed or shot but what were they supposed to do when it was Aramis who needed to be taken care of.

He started panicking. If he could remember well, the nearest city was about half an hour from where they were and seeing Aramis’ half opened eyes made him realize that they wouldn’t have all this time.

    - Athos, _he yelled when the gun sound stopped._

    - What is it? _He came in running, Porthos right behind him._

    - They shot him… He is bleeding a lot…

He took a look at him.

    - Porthos help me, we will lay him down on that table.

Porthos nodded. The sound that escaped Aramis’ lips made him want to throw up.

    - What do we do now? _Porthos said trying to stay calm._

    - One of us will have to try to stitch him up.

He sighed loudly, rubbing a hand down his face.

    - I will do it, _D’Artagnan said as he took off his jacket,_ Aramis taught me once.

Athos nodded, giving him the permission.

    - We will stand outside and guard the house… Scream if you need something.

He nodded as he watched them leave.

    - Aramis?

He got a moan as an answer but it was good enough for him.

    - You will have to help me, I do not think I can do it without you.

A weak smile woke up on his lip.

    - Yes you can.

He gently undid his jacket before tugging it to the side. There was no way he could move Aramis enough to get it off him. He pulled it until he could see the wound. He ran to what seemed like the kitchen getting everything he needed and came back to an half conscious man. He took the scissors and cut open his shirt earning a hiss from Aramis.

    - You should bite in that, _he said giving him a piece of cloth._

He slowly took it and placed it between his teeth. He poured some alcohol on his fingers before pressing against the wound. Aramis started to scream.

    - I am sorry, _he clenched his eyes shut praying he would find it fast._ I am so so sorry…

He finally found it, pulling it out slowly as the musketeer’s screams faded.

“What now?” He asked himself looking down at a pale Aramis. _Sanitize._ He poured some alcohol on the wound making Aramis scream again before his head fell to the side.

    - Aramis? _He asked, but the man did not move._

He lost consciousness and D’Artagnan felt relieved as it was better like this. He poured some more liquid on the wound before switching it on the needle. He placed the bottle away before tying the string around the needle.

His hands were shaking so badly he couldn’t do it by fear to ruin it. But he had to. So he took a deep breath to get himself together as he started his work. He managed to still his hands just long enough to finish the stitches. He was proud of himself, they were good, not as great as Aramis’ but good.

The only problem is, it took so long and D’Artagnan’s afraid that his slowness meant Aramis lost too much blood. He looked at the pool of blood dripping from the table and he silently sobbed as his forehead fell against the other man’s chest.

    - You need to wake up please…

    - The other ones are coming, we have to move, _Porthos said pushing the door violently._

**********************************************

    - How is he? _Constance said bringing something to eat._

    - Breathing, _D’Artagnan said head in his hands._

    - He is going to wake up, _she said rubbing his back._ This is Aramis, do not forget.

He nodded still not reassured.

**********************************************

His eyelids were heavy, his body felt sore and every breath he took made his whole side hurt. His head hurt, he felt like someone punched him, he tried to move but there was a weight pressing him down on the opposite side of his wound. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, they weren’t in that horrible house anymore. He looked around this familiar place before looking at the weight on him.

He smiled at D’Artagnan, curled up against him. One of his arm came around his hip as his other hand traveled in his hair. It had been a long time since they had been this close together and he needed to take advantage of it while he still could, afraid it will be gone when the younger man woke up.

He understood the musketeer was awake when the grip around his own waist loosen up to slowly disappear.

    - Aramis? _The other man asked sleepy look still on his face._

    - Yes? _He said and his own voice startled him. Deep and rough from not using it._

D’Artagnan smiled pressing their forehead together with a hand behind Aramis’ neck.

    - You scared me so much… Do not ever leave on your own like that…

He could feel the man tremble under his fingers suddenly pressed against his side.

    - I am alright D’Artagnan, I am still right here.

His head now pressed against the crook of his neck, D’Artagnan nodded slowly.

    - I only… I thought I messed it up. _He breathed against his skin._

His eyes drifted to his own side where 5 stitches laid.

    - You did them so well D’Artagnan, it is perfect…

The younger one pushed himself up to straddle him. Barely brushing his fingers against his work.

    - It took me so long… too long… There was so much, _he sighed,_ so much blood everywhere.

The man was still shaking and he pressed his hand on his thigh.

    - Hey, D’Artagnan I am right here… You saved me.

    - I did not… I really did not…

Aramis was trying, thinking fast for something to say back.

    - Porthos did, _D’Artagnan continued,_ he brought you back because I could not… Could not concentrate and these… _He said showing his shaking hands._ Would not stop… I was so useless…

    - Without the stitches I would not have made it to Paris…

    - Yes and without me you would not have lost so much blood…

    - You need to stop thinking, _he said with his thumb rubbing circles on his hip._

A soft knock on the door made both of them jump. D’Artagnan scrambled out of the bed as someone pushed the door.

    - Aramis! _Porthos said first, smile stretched wide on his face._ I am so happy to see you awake. You gave us a fright.

Aramis chuckled looking at them.

    - I am really sorry my friends, I will not ever choose a mission on my own.

Athos huffed at the comment.

    - Better not, we were lucky enough to find you in time. _He looked at him seriously._ Lucky enough we had D’Artagnan to stitch you up…

Porthos wrapped his arm around the younger’s shoulders.

    - You taught him well Aramis, _he smiled._

    - We are happy you are doing well Aramis but we came to borrow your doctor, _Athos said,_ Treville wants to see us.

D’Artagnan nodded giving a last glance to Aramis before following the two musketeers.

*********************************************

His head fell back with a sigh. There was a weird feeling building in his chest. A feeling. A worry that when D’Artagnan would be back they wouldn’t be able to have those kind of moments again. He was worried his arms would stay empty and the younger man would walk away.

He fell asleep on this thought.

*********************************************

He woke up, hours later, hearing boots against his floor. His eyes slowly opened up when the weapons touched the floor. The room was dark, as it was late but he could still see the other one undressing. He looked at the other man, tugging off his jacket before unlacing his shirt. He watched the show right before him as D’Artagnan was left only in his underpants, just like Aramis hidden under the sheets. He turned around, weak smile tugging at his lips as he slipped beside the older man, curling up against him like he was earlier.

Aramis let a smile wake up on his lips. One of his hand came in the younger man’s hair who sighed happily.

It took a few minutes where Aramis thought he was sleeping before the other moved, placing his chin on his chest to look at him. His own hand slid down to his cheek rubbing his thumb where he noticed a newly made cut.

D’Artagnan closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Aramis against him.

He reopened them to see Aramis looking back at him. He couldn’t help the urge to press their lips together. So he did, whimpering at the feeling he missed so much. Lips against each other as their tongue danced together. Aramis held back a groan as the younger pulled back. He knew, as their eyes locked together, that the broken pieces were still there. D’Artagnan’s head fell on his chest, as his fell back on his pillow.

He felt the slight shake of D’Artagnan’s head against him.

    - I am an idiot… _He whispered_

He started pushing himself up but Aramis grabbed his arm to hold him down.

    - Do not go, _he almost begged._

    - Why? _He huffed._ Because I look good in your bed?

 _\- He winced._ Because I need you here with me.

    - No, you do not… There is so much more woman or man who would dream to be your toy.

He made another move to get up but Aramis held him down once more.

    - It is you that I want D’Artagnan, _he sigh._

He huffed but Aramis cut him off as he started to speak.

    - I destroyed everything… I know I did but I love you D’Artagnan and, _he took a deep breath,_ I am sorry… I just thought… I thought you would be safer If I… If it looked like you did not mean anything to me but it is too hard…

As soon as the last word left his mouth D’Artagnan lunged himself forward pressing their lips together. They stayed like this, kissing like their life depended on it.

Aramis fought back a groan as he switched their places pulling slightly at his stitches.

    - You are going to hurt yourself, _D’Artagnan panted._

Aramis’ lips traveled to his jaw, his neck, to stop on his shoulder.

    - I am perfectly fine, _he smiled against his skin._

Not convinced D'artagnan pushed his head up, 2 fingers under his chin. Their eyes locked together and as he couldn’t see the pain in them, he pulled him closer, slowly pressing their lips together again. Aramis slipped a hand against the small of his back pressing their body together. D’Artagnan let out a soft moan as the older musketeer’s lips started their way down his neck, to his chest until he reached the only piece of clothing left on his body.

He tugged it down, continuing his trail on his thigh earning another moan from his lover. He got up to tug his own underpants off. D’Artagnan sat down meeting him half way for another heated kiss. The younger’s hand gripped his hair as he broke the kiss with a hiss.

    - It hurts doesn’t it? _D’Artagnan whispered._

His head fell against his shoulder with a nod. There was a hand rubbing the back of his neck soothing him.

    - It is alright, _He answered lips ghosting over his skin._

He felt the younger one move, laying him down on his stomach. D’Artagnan was gone but Aramis smiled when he saw him come back a bottle in his hands. He trailed kisses down his spine as he used the oil on his fingers.  He shivered at the fingers trailing down his back and he moaned as two of them pressed against his hole.

He focused on the lips against his shoulder distracting him from the discomfort. It wasn’t long before it turned into pleasure, pushing a moan out of his mouth.

    - Go on D’Artagnan please, _he whined._

He pushed another in, just to be sure, before using the oil on himself.

    - D’Artagnan, _he moaned as he felt his erection against his ass._

He pushed back against him, hoping it would get his lover to hurry up. He earned a chuckle from the other before he started pushing in. D’Artagnan could hear the moan the escaped Aramis’ lips as his head fell against the back of his neck. Shaky breath tickling his skin.

    - Move please…

And he did, drawing back all the way before pushing back in. Both men moaned together and D’Artagnan continued making his lover moan and fall apart underneath him. He pushed back faster and harder as Aramis’ hips moved in sync with his, meeting each of his thrust and pushing back against the bed.

    - Oh my god, right there, _he panted._

D’Artagnan continued, aiming for the same spot again and again.

    - Feels so good, _he whispered against his neck._

Aramis wanted to answer but he couldn’t make a proper sentence. It took a few more trust before Aramis came all over the sheets and a few others to D’Artagnan to come inside him making the man under him hiss. They stayed like this for a while, D’Artagnan’s head against his shoulder, to catch his breath.

After a few minutes he pushed himself off the bed walking to the bathroom and coming back with a cloth. He cleaned both of them before laying back down, cuddled up against his friend who wrapped his arm around him. There was a slight smile drawn on his lips as he looked up to him.

    - I love you too, _he simply said before tugging him by the neck so their lips would meet._

He could feel Aramis smile against his lips.

They were too deep in this to go back now.

 

 


	2. My weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course it was going to happen, knowing Aramis' luck. He should have seen it coming, should have protected him better. But right now, they just have to make it in time before D'Artagnan pays for something he never did.

 

_**My weakness** _

 

 

The 3 of them step in the office laughing, well, the two of them laughed as a smile appeared on Athos’ face.

    - You wanted to see us Captain? _Athos said, smile slowly disappearing from his face._

    - yes… A letter came this morning, a mission for the three of you…

    - Only us three? What about D’Artagnan? _Aramis asked._

Treville worried face woke up a fear in the 3 friends. He handed the letter to Athos who red it stoically. His eyes looked up to Aramis briefly, turning back to the Captain.

    - Who is he?

Porthos and Aramis exchanged some confused looks.

    - I am sorry sir, but can we know what this is about? _Aramis said slightly worried._

    - His name is Anthony LeBon.

    - Why does his name sound familiar? _Athos asked._

    - He was your mission a few months ago. He tried to murder the king.

    - I remember… We caught him but Aramis had to shot his wife as she was running for the Queen. _Porthos said._ It was a few months before D’Artagnan arrived.

His gaze fell to the ground, it wasn’t his brightest memory.

    - What does he want? _Porthos continued._

    - He wrote a letter to us, well, more to Aramis to be honest. _Athos said, paper still in his hands._

    - And...? _He said impatiently._

    - He said he took from you, what you took from him…

    - I do not understand… _He said shaking his head._

   - The letter finishes saying

“The first one is angry, hitting everyone without finding answers,

The second is crying and praying but god can’t save him,

The third one is drinking, drinking to forget what could have been done,

As the fourth one is slowly dying, paying for something he never did.”

 

    - What does it mean? _Porthos said as he grew angry._

    - D’Artagnan is missing… _Captain said._

***************************************

He leaned against the wall trying to find support. He knew this was going to happen. He knew it and he still couldn't protect the man he loved. He couldn’t breathe, like someone punched him right in the stomach. D’Artagnan was going to die, paying for something he did. He was crushed, dizzy, and unable to focus on anything but the images of D’Artagnan rolling in his head. Images of his lover being tortured, beaten or killed because of him. He imagined him tied up and scared, hoping for someone to help him and Aramis just wanted to throw up. He couldn’t look at his own hands without thinking of all the blood on it, the blood which D’Artagnan’s will only add to.

Porthos’ scream brought him back to reality, to this room suddenly out of happiness.

    - Why him? _Porthos whispered angrily._

    - Because he wants to hurt us…

    - Then why can he not attack us!! _Aramis yelled angry,_ Why can… can he not kidnap one of us?! Why did it have to be him? _He finished with a whisper._

    - Because he would get that reaction out of you, _Treville said._

He took a deep breath and pushed himself of the wall.

    - So what do we do? _Athos said._

    - We save him… _Treville replied._

****************************************

    - We save him… _he said mockingly._

His fist connected with the wall as a groan filled the silence. He didn’t know how to make it stop, how to make everything stop. The awful pain in his chest or the pressure on his lungs. He didn’t know how to keep him alive, how to fix what he did. He didn’t know if he could bear it… Bear the suspense or D’Artagnan being away… He didn’t know if he could live with the weight of his lover’s death on his shoulder… In fact, he did know and he couldn’t… He couldn’t live without him. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know and it was killing him.

He looked at the blood dripping down his fingers and the images came back as tears started rolling down his face. D’Artagnan saved him, more than once, but he felt so helpless right now, unable to give back what he did for him.

    - Aramis, _he heard Porthos called through the door._

He let himself fall to the floor. He didn’t want to see them, didn’t care was he had to say as D’Artagnan was probably suffering in the dark.

    - We found something

He pushed himself from the floor so fast he almost fell back down. He pushed the door to face his two friends.

    - Bring your weapons, _Athos said._

*****************************************

It was a good lead. At least they thought it was, as it was the only one they found. They should have known that answers just didn’t come to them like that. That it doesn’t happen that someone magically saw their friend getting kidnap, they should have known that it was never that easy.

But they were so desperate to find their friend that they didn’t think twice before running head first into the trap. They went down without much of a fight, attacked from behind in an inhabited street.

****************************************

His head was throbbing, his body felt sore and both his hands and his feet were tied up, probably to the chair he was sitting on. He difficultly opened his heavy eyes to see someone sitting on a chair right in front of him. The blur in his vision slowly disappeared so he could finally make out everything around him.

He couldn’t see the man’s face but he easily recognized him

    - D’Artagnan, _he called out._

The man moaned in pain bringing his head up. Aramis could see blood dripping down his face, but it wasn’t as bad as he imagined it to be.

    - You are awake, _the younger man tried to smile._

He felt a heavy weight being pushed off his chest. But the worry suddenly grew wider as he couldn’t see his two other friends.

    - Where…

    - Right here, _Porthos groaned._

He turned around, as much as he could, to see his two friends chained to the wall.

    - Why am I the only one tied to a chair?! _He started panicking, pulling against the rope._

    - You need to calm down Aramis, _Athos said,_ we have to find a way out.

The four of them started looking around, trying to find something, something that would help them get away.

    - There is no way out.

A voice said from the doorstep. Porthos screamed pulling at his chains one more time, only to make the other man laugh.

    - Porthos right? The beast! _He chuckled._

    - Just come a little closer and I will show you! _He groaned angry._

    - So you are Athos. _He said pointing him._ You know, I thought you would be the smartest of all three… Guess not. _He smirked._

    - What do you want? _He said through his teeth._

     - Nothing from you as long as you stay right there. From you however, _He said turning to Aramis._

He made his way behind D’Artagnan’s chair, facing Aramis.

    - You know, I have been following you three for a long time now, and it surprised me how easy it was to find all of your weaknesses.

His hands gripped D’Artagnan shoulder tightly making the younger man hiss.

    - Porthos is an angry man and Athos is too compassionate, just had to attack one of their friend and that was it, completely destroyed. But you, _he pointed Aramis,_ it was more difficult for you… Until everything clicked.

His hand found its way to D’Artagnan’s hair tugging hard. Aramis jumped of his chair, held down by the ropes around his arms.

    - Do not dare touch him! _He hissed._

    - Why? You can but I cannot? _He laughed._

He let go of him, lifting his hands up in defeat.

    - It was easy figuring it out, just the way you two look at each other… It is disgusting, _he said with a smile._

    - Aramis? _Athos asked unsure._

    - So you never told them? _He said like he was shocked._

    - Why me? _Aramis whispered_

    - Because you killed what I cherished the most, _he chuckled,_ so I will give you musketeers, some time to explain everything, someone is waiting for me but I will be back.

They watched him leave, silence heavy around them. It stayed like this for a while before the Spaniard noticed that the younger man still wasn’t moving.

    - D’Artagnan? Hey, my love, you need to stay with us.

    - I am fine Aramis, _he mumbled._

    - What did they do to you? _He asked noticing some bleeding cuts all over his chest._

    - Nothing too bad, _he whispered._ Who is he? What does he want?

He gulped trying to get himself together. They weren’t going to die, he had to tell himself that they would get out of there alive, like they always do.

    - Anthony LeBon, _Athos said,_ he tried to kill the king… We stopped him, his wife died in the process… He wants revenge…

    - Why me? _D’Artagnan whispered broken._

    - Because I was the one who killed her, _he breathed out._ Because you are my weakness.

He struggled against his rope in anger.

    - It my fault… Again… I am so sorry D’Artagnan…So sorry… _He sobbed._

    - Aramis! _Porthos said._ It is not only your fault, you need to help us!

Porthos was right, he couldn’t let everyone down, not again.

******************************************

An hour must have passed before LeBon came back with another man, one he had never seen before.

    - Help me, _he said to him before untying D’Artagnan from his chair._

They pulled him up as the younger musketeer started struggling against them. Usually, it would have been easy for him to get rid of the two man by himself but the man was so weak, there was no way he could defend himself in that state. They pressed him against the wall and chained him up just like Porthos and Athos on the opposite wall. Porthos and Aramis started pulling against their chains.

    - Do not touch him! _Aramis yelled._

But both man ignored him. LeBon’s friend laughed. He closed his eyes, unable to face what was going to happen, what was going to happen because of him. But his head suddenly snapped up as he heard some fabric tearing.

D’Artagnan was hanging there, shirt open as the unknown man was eyeing him up. Aramis lost it as the stranger’s hand handed up on his lover’s cheek only to slide down to his chest.

    - He looks good, _he chuckled._

    - Keep your hands off, _Aramis yelled continually pulling against his ropes._

Both man laughed turning to him.

    - Does he ever close his mouth?

    - No, he does not and it is really inconvenient.

    - He likes this boy doesn’t he?

He tentatively let his hand wander lower on D’Artagnan’s body, letting his fingers dip in his breeches just over his ass. Aramis kept pulling harder and harder until his wrist were burning with pain.

    - Take me, _he finally said calming down._

Both men smiled at him as the stranger step back.

    - Now, that is interesting. _He smiled wide._

    - Aramis… _D’Artagnan moaned._

    - I know love, it is okay, _he said as his voice wavered._

    - What are you doing? _Athos whispered to him._

    - I cannot let them take him, Athos… I just cannot…

    - Ooh, that is adorable… But I think I like him better… _The stranger said._

He pressed his fingers to one of D’Artagnan’s wound across his chest making the musketeer moan loudly. Anger was building up in Aramis’ chest. But the worry grew even wider as he wondered what they really planned for his lover. Anthony was talking to his friend but none of them could really make out what they were saying. It took a few minutes and they both left the room.

    - What did they say? _Athos asked_

    - I do not know, _Aramis said head low._

    - They said, _D’Artagnan took a deep breath,_ the man was looking for a way to entertain his soldiers.

    - And he found it, _Lebon said untying D’Artagnan from the wall._

The younger man fell to his knees, catching himself just before his face touched the floor. He pushed himself up trying to gain enough power to hit the man right in the face but this one only caught his arm and pushed him back down.

    - Nice try, _he chuckled._

He pulled him out of the room under Aramis’ screams.

**********************************

He struggled against the ropes like he was going mad.

    - Aramis! _Athos screamed._ You need to stop!

    - I cannot! Do you know what they will do to him!? _He panicked._

    - I do not and I do not want to imagine but you will not help him this way!

    - Then how?! Tell me how are we going to help him!? _He shouted angry._

    - You will not, _their enemy chuckled._ It will be too late when I will free you.

    - Why can’t you just kill us? _Aramis almost sobbed._

    - Now, where would be the fun in that? _He took a few steps toward Aramis._ I would rather watch you live, knowing he died because of you.

    - I will kill you, _he said slowly,_ I swear to god that I will kill you.

    - Maybe you will, _he said,_ maybe you will not, either way, it will not bring him back to you.

He could feel blood dripping down his arm as the ropes cutted him deep. He looked at the sky, silently praying to god to help him.

    - See, I think you misjudged our weaknesses. _Porthos said._

Strangely Aramis could hear footsteps behind him and he felt relief wash over him.

    - An angry man, is stronger when you provoke him.

As much as he tried to defend himself LeBon was quickly immobilized to the floor.

    - Quick Porthos, we have to find D’Artagnan before something bad happens. _Athos said._

Quickly enough Porthos managed to free them both before turning back to their, now prisoner. 

    - You are going to tell us where he is. _Athos simply said._

    - You really think I would do that? _He laughed._

    - Believe me, you will, _Porthos smiled._

****************************************

They kicked the door down, shooting the four man waiting for them behind. The space was split into three hallways. Athos gave them a look as they each took a way.

It was dark around Aramis, the only light he could see was coming from the door at the end. He pointed his sword in front of him following the voices coming from the same door. He pressed his ear against the wood calculating how many opponent he would meet on the other side. 6, maybe 7 he decided. Slowly opened the door hoping for a surprise effect but when he managed to see D’Artagnan’s face he jumped on the first guy he saw plunging his sword deep in his chest. His anger took control and within minutes they were all on the floor, Aramis’ sword full of their blood.

    - Aramis, _D’Artagnan moaned._

Aramis could see the man had lost too much blood, he was weak and barely able to keep his eyes open. He tugged him up until he was sitting before pulling him in his arms. He kissed the top of his head, breathing in his scent to reassure himself that the man was really here with him. D’Artagnan’s weak arm closed around him and he smiled.

    - Thank you, _he whispered._

He hugged him closer, tighter pressing their lips together.

    - I love you, _he sobbed,_ I am so so sorry…

D’Artagnan’s hand found its way to his hair, soothing him.

    - It is not your fault, _he answered weakly._

The younger man brought their lips back together.

    - I just want to go home.

Aramis nodded. He picked up his jacket from the floor and helped him get it on before pulling him up on his feet. The anger rose in his chest has he noticed the untied state of his lover’s breeches. He reached down to tie them up and their eyes met.

    - Did they…? _He trailed unable to finish his question._

The other musketeer shook his head.

    - No… You came just in time, _he said weak smile tugging the corner of his lips._

He kissed his forehead one more time before throwing one of D’Artagnan arm around his shoulder as his found its way to his waist, helping him walk.

    - I love you too, _D’Artagnan said._

****************************************

He looked at his lover, laying down on his bed in his underpants, hair still dripping from the bath he had earlier. He looked peaceful as he slept, but Aramis’ eyes couldn’t help but wander on the cut and bruises all over his body.

    - Stop looking at me like that, _the younger man smiled._

He let a small smile wake up on his lips. D’Artagnan opened his arms inviting the other man to come lay with him. So he did, laying down cuddling against his lover making sure not to press against any of his wound.

    - It was not your fault, so stop, please, _he said._

He rolled on top of D’Artagnan locking their eyes together. The smile never left his lips as his arms locked around his neck tugging him for a kiss.

    - It was my fault, _he sighed letting his head fall on the other’s shoulder._

    - No, it was not, you did you job and he did not like it, but it was his fault not yours. _He said carding his fingers through his hair._

He pressed his lips against his shoulder, tracing the deepest cut on his body.

    - It is, because it is too easy to see how I cannot live without you…

    - And that makes me your greatest weakness…

He said taking one of Aramis' hands to look at his red and bruised wrist. He brought it up to his lips.

    - But it can make you stronger too… I saw how you fought everyone to save me.

They kissed one more time, pouring all their love and their worries in it. Aramis’ lips made their way to his neck and his chest, wiping away all the traces from everyone else of him. He let his hands wander on his body tracing every curve and cut on his body. He stopped at his thigh where he noticed a deep cut and he felt anger building in his chest. D’Artagnan pushed him on his back, taking his place on top.

    - I am perfectly fine Aramis, _he smiled._ Please, stop looking at me like that.

    - Like what? _He faked not knowing_

    - Like I am a poor boy, _he sighed,_ who was not able the defend himself.

He brought their forehead together.

    - I would never think that, _he said stroking his cheek._ I think you are the most courageous man I have ever laid my eyes on.

    - Yes, well, next time I will make them pay for it.

    - Next time, _he rose his eyebrows._

    - Yes… I am in love with the great Aramis, no doubt there will be a next time.

Aramis chuckled.

    - I will not let a next time happen, _he chuckled._

   - Ok, it happened once but I am not a princess in danger Aramis, I can fight for myself, and I will not be fooled again. Plus, those scars makes me look tougher, just like yours, _he said tracing one of the scars on his chest._

He nodded and kissed him with happiness. They stayed there making out until his arms started to feel sore.

    - We should sleep, _Aramis said,_ Treville is waiting for us early in the morning.

He nodded against his chest before cuddling up against him.

**************************************** 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot. Leave a comment if you want.  
>  Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> Love you,  
>  Lauren xxxx


End file.
